seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece legacy: The X fights part 2
At dawns break, Tack is holding a knife to his hair, and he cuts a few strands with it. He feels his hair, and makes a pouty face. "I need a better knife." Ness grabs the knife, and starts to cut his hair. "No, Malk needs to get a better knife." "Why do I need a better knife?" Malk, walked in, and noticed Ness was cutting his hair with one of his knifes. Malk got angry, grabbed the knife, and pointed it at Ness. "THIS ISN'T FOR CUTTING HAIR! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN DOING THIS?!" Ness thought about it, and snapped his fingers. "A week after I joined." Malk kicked Ness, and looked to Tack, and Tack shrugged. "2 days after you joined." Malk kicked Tack, and walked to his knives. He stares at them all, and looks to Tack. "Which ones did you use?" "All of them." "WHY?!" "We don't have scissors." "THEN GET SOME!" "We did... But I poked Oak's eyes out on accident. Christie got angry, and threw the scissors towards the water. I think she poked a seagulls eyes out though, so I' kind of scared of her now." "THEN GET A BARBER!" Tack stands up, and stands on a surface. Malk facepalms. "Oh dear god..." "NESS!" Ness stands up, and grabs a piece of paper, and a knife. "WE... NEED A BARBER!" Ness stabs 'Get a Barber' on the paper, and salutes Tack, with a single tear in his eye. Brilliant idea... Sir." Malk walks away, looking like a war veteran. "I walk into a room watching you guys stab your hair... And leave with you declaring that we need a new crew-member. Yet... This is not even the top 10 weirdest things I saw you guys do." Nassop, comes out of a fridge, and is holding a banana. "Is he gone?" Tack nods, and Nassop does a fist pump, and runs out the door. - Zozo wakes up, and notices Christie is up and holding her hammer. Zozo's Ali's up to her, and Christie freaks out, smashing Zozo in the face, knowing him out. Christie drops down, and holds Zozo's face. "SORRY SWEETIE... NO MORE SWINGING HAMMERS AROUND, I PROMISE!" Rangton groans, and throws hay at her. "Leave your kinky crap out of the sleeping room." Christie picks up Zozo, and heads towards the kitchen. Tack is eating an orange, and Ness is trying to open a can of beans. "Hey guys, I need a knife. I have to get a haircut." "Sorry, Malk found out." "Damn it... I'll fix Zozo up, and I'll tell Freya." "Why do you have to fix up Zozo?" "Smacked him with my hammer on accident." "Hey, leave your kinky stuff private!" "Shut it Ness." Christie runs out, and Ness thinks a little bit. "Wait... I WANT TO KNOW ABOUT THEIR KINKY STUFF!" - Freya, swings her sword, and thinks back to her opponents. Brog, Lester, Riker, Bonnie, Kahn, and Masatoshi have all shown her how strong the world is. Even Tack did so. She's becoming more powerful however, she can feel it. While Jarl is still beyond her, she might be able to defeat him in a few more months of practice. She swings her sword around, and notices Christie has Zozo on her shoulder. "Umm... Is Zozo into that, or you?" "I'm kind of into it, but not now! I accidentally slammed him with a hammer, nothing kinky, and I need to fix him up. Plus... We can't use the knifes anymore. Malk found out." "Damn, now how will I cut my hair? With my own swords? Yeah right... These are lethal killing machines, not little sharp tools. Yes... I know what I just said, but I stick by it!" Christie nods, and runs off, to fix her boyfriends face. Freya swings her swords, and thinks of Jarl being cut up in two, making her smile more and more. - Oak, does a ballerina twirl, and waters his plants. Oak sits down, and looks around. Wearing his flowering hat, his gloves, and holding his planting tools just feels right for him, in a world of madness. Taka, holding a box of soil, blows raspberries, and looks to the incoming island. "How much longer?!" "1 hour, said Rangton." "WHEN?!" "An hour ago, but he said two. Just screaming won't make it better." "... If I swim it, I bet I can save 45 minutes." "True, but what of us?" "I can live without you." "No... We won't like you betraying us." "... So, planting." "Indeed. Wonder." - Rangton, drinking whisky, was getting up and yawning. He scratched himself, and stood up. He walked around the ship, not noticing Nassop. He walks to the kitchen, and Malk pokes him in the stomach. "I found out." "DAMN!" - Everyone is lined up, with Zozo feeling his face. "Why does it hurt?" Everyone shrugs, with Christie looking away. Rangton, points at the island. "Okay, Tack and Ness will find a barber, the rest of us, will go out and do crap. Zozo... Stick by me." "Why?" "... We just don't want something bad to happen to you." "IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" "Tell that to Zozo's face... Kinky." Rangton grabs Zozo, and hides him behind himself. Like a mother to her small child after a big brute Attacked them. Christie, is confused by the sight. - Xander, drinking champagne, is handing a folder, and he looks through it. "Ahh... So the Attack pirates is here... This should be fun!" Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The X Fights Arc